All For the Sake of Pizza
by Kagehime3
Summary: AU. Nothing will stand in a woman's way where free food is involved, not even a worried girlfriend.


**This is from a prompt on tumblr, and I decide to post it here, too (so that I can have the first BonneyNami fic on here, yes). It's my favorite crack yuri pairing for Nami, and it just needs a fic here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, they belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"Bonney-chan! I'm begging you! Please. Please do _not_ do this!" Nami pleaded with the woman as she walked toward the cliff. She was gripping her by the arm, vainly hoping she might actually restrain her, but Bonney just dragged her along, undeterred in her task.

"Tsh, no way. I'm gettin' that free pizza." She huffed, her stomach rumbling as she thought of the prize awaiting her.

"But last time-"

"So what if I broke my arm! I'm still doing it!" Bonney cut her off, turning to yell at Nami, forcing the younger woman to back down with a sigh.

Why did she surround herself with stubbornly determined people?

Oh right, it was probably because she was stubbornly determined like all of them.

So what exactly was it that she was trying to stop Bonney from doing? Jumping off a cliff into the ocean… thirty feet below.

Nami knew that the currents in the area were calm. She knew there were no rocks or debris or any other impediments that might hurt her girlfriend when she hit the water. She knew that the ocean depth at the landing point would be adequate for a jump, as well. She knew that by all accounts it would be completely safe.

Except the last time she did something like this, all for the cause of free food, she broke her arm and got a concussion.

She didn't mind playing nurse to the older woman, but it wasn't something she preferred doing, not when it meant seeing her so horribly injured.

At least Luffy hadn't entered into the contest, but that was because she made sure he didn't hear about it. She stole his mail. She cut his cable line. She basically took away all information of the outside world that might tell him about this contest and then she'd have a best friend _and_ a girlfriend to worry over.

"Seriously, Nami, it'll be fine," Bonney reassured, her temper ebbing as she slung an arm around Nami's shoulder, bringing her with as she continued toward the cliff.

"Have you ever even done anything like this before?"

"… No." The pink haired woman frowned slightly, a hint of a pout on her lip. Bonney was actually a very reasonable woman, not normally prone to do anything reckless, and that ration was returning the more Nami made her consider it.

"Then how do you know it'll be fine?" Nami prodded, not giving up in swaying the woman's decision.

"Well, you're the oceanographer here, and ya checked out the whole layout down at the bottom and said it looked safe. I trust that ya know what you're talkin' about, so I know nothin' bad will happen." She smirked again, tugging Nami tighter against her side. "Unless ya saw something that might make it dangerous?"

"No, everything looked good." The ginger sighed, defeated in the face of her own knowledge and reason.

"Then do me a favor," Bonney said as she leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek. "Wait at the bottom while I win me some free food for a whole year."

"Alright," Nami sighed again. She let her spirits lift a bit as she gave a teasing smile and wrapped her arms around Bonney's waist before the woman could move toward the edge of the cliff. "One more kiss for good luck." She said, gaining a wide grin from her before leaning in to press a quick peck to her lips. "Now then, go kick all those guy's asses."

"Damn right." Bonney laughed, the women relinquishing their holds on each other so Nami could climb down the base and wait. As they sent back another quick wave to each other, Nami forced her anxiety down, choosing to feel confident that Bonney would come out of the stunt uninjured.

The contest was pretty straight forward- the person who jumped off the cliff and had the cleanest entry into the water below, won free pizza for a year. Looking at most of the other contestants, Bonney had a good chance of winning. A few were staring down the cliff with ashen faces, their own nervousness making them second guess entering as they watched the waves crash against the rocks. The rocks were tucked against the cliff face, far from the landing point for the water, and a net was erected over them to doubly ensure no one got injured, but it was still nerve wracking to see them at the end of a long drop. As long as they jumped away from the cliff, they wouldn't hit them, but one wrong move, one faltered step, and there was a chance.

Nami was doing everything she could to ignore that possibility.

There were about thirty people who entered, and Bonney was set to go near the end. The first guy jumped without hesitation and entered the water feet first, as was taught in the quick safety meeting they had before the start of the contest. He let off a fair amount of splash, but it looked mostly clean. The second contestant balked, slowing everything down as he had a panic attack while looking out at the ocean. He was dragged off while the next three contestants after him dropped out after witnessing his fearful reaction to the cliff.

The next contestant willing to make the leap didn't enter as he should have. He flailed his arms near the end, sending his body slightly off balance, and smacked his face into the surface of the water hard enough to knock himself out for a brief second. The lifeguards in the water immediately got to him and pulled him out, and he came to, coughing up water, the second he was hoisted onto the shore.

The next five contestants dropped out after seeing that.

There was a woman up next, she looked confident, as if she'd done this a million times over. She jumped easily, entered feet first, but her body was slightly angled and she left a huge splash behind. So far the first jumper had the cleanest entry, and this woman knew it as she pulled herself onto the shore with a deep frown, and Nami imagined she was cursing mentally at whatever small mistake she made.

The next three people didn't seem to care one bit about the free pizza, they were just thrill seekers looking to jump off a cliff with an audience around. They did flips and cartwheels and played up the show. It certainly made it interesting to watch, and Nami had a feeling they were planted just for that purpose. The contest was really meant as advertisement for the pizza parlor and radio station hosting it, of course, so all the more reason to make it entertaining for the people that came to watch.

It was Bonney's turn after them, and Nami sat at the bottom with bated breath. The woman had tied up her long pink hair, and she looked confident as she stood there in her aqua colored bikini, a contestant number pinned to her chest that fluttered in the light breeze. Bonney took a moment to stretch, loosening her neck and shaking off whatever nerves she might have while still holding onto her confident air. She pulled out a candy bar from somewhere and shoved it into her mouth, all while flipping off some lewd spectator in the crowd who had started calling out to her.

Candy bar gone, Bonney gave one last stretch and then she was off, Nami clenching her hands tight in front of her chest in an unspoken prayer as she watched the woman fall toward the ocean.

Nami wasn't sure how Bonney could look so bored and unaffected through the entire descent, but she did and that somehow only made Nami worry more.

Arms and legs crossed, Bonney entered the water with barely any splash, making it look even easier than the first guy. Nami jumped up with a relieved cheer and bound over to the shore as Bonney began to swim toward her, a huge, arrogant smirk on her face as she saw Nami waiting for her.

"Told ya it'd be fine," she said while reaching for Nami's outstretched hand.

The red head pouted at her, prompting the older woman to laugh as she stood from the water and wrapped an arm around the other girl's head, pulling her into a tight, and sopping wet, hug.

"Thanks for worryin' about me, though." She laughed, her other arm joining as she held the now squirming woman to her chest.

"Ahh! Let me go! You're all wet!" Nami squealed as Bonney only continued to laugh and rub her damp hair against Nami's face.

"Come on! I need to go claim my prize. There's no way any of these chumps can beat me now." Bonney declared, only releasing Nami enough to keep an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she dragged her toward that path that would lead back to the top. "And there's a guy up there who needs a kick in the teeth."

Bonney walked away that day with free pizza and a relieved girlfriend, only leaving behind a perverted creep with a broken nose and a few molars missing. All in all, it was a very good day for her.


End file.
